A vehicle construction having a top which is displaceable between a closed position spanning a vehicle interior and a storage position for uncovering the vehicle interior to the top is, for example, known from document DE 199 39 724 C1 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,606 B1). The top can have a folding roof portion, which, in the closed position of the top, is limited by a top cassette in the rear and which can be unfolded or advanced as far as to a front apron of the vehicle for spanning the vehicle interior. For being displaced into the uncovered position or storage position, the folding roof portion is accommodated by the top cassette, which can then be stored in a rear storage space of the vehicle construction using a linkage. In the closed position of the top, a rear window of the relevant vehicle is arranged below the top cassette, the rear window being surrounded by a foldable top fabric, which is guided as far as to lateral pillars of the vehicle construction. In order to prevent moisture from entering the vehicle interior in the region of the transition between the fabric and the pillars, the fabric abuts against a sealing arrangement. The top has to be designed such that the sealing arrangement lies outside of the movement path of the roof cassette when the roof cassette is lowered. Therefore, the roof cassette and the folding roof portion can only have a limited width.